Return of the Metroids
by Fizzbit
Summary: Samus has returned from Zebes, and has announced she will be on vacation, but scientists took a blood sample from her and discovered Metroid DNA in her blood, and cloned a Metroid Human out of her blood. It's not finished, but it's rated R for graphic vio


Return   
of  
the   
METROIDS   
By Clara Leet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entry 4328:  
  
Zebes has been destroyed, along with the entire Metroid Race. The specimen that I had captured on my last mission was killed by the source of all the destruction on Zebes: Mother Brain, the ultimate leader of the Space Pirates. The Metroid accidentally had mistaken me for a mere creature on Zebes and nearly killed me, but spared my life as soon as it remembered that I was its "Mother."   
It then again aided me in my battle with Mother Brain. The beast nearly killed me with its brain wave, but the Metroid had paralyzed her, taken most of her life force, and gave the energy to me.   
However, as it was reviving me, Mother Brain regained her strength back. As I was being healed, she attacked the Metroid. The jellyfish-like specimen was killed, but it had also given me some of its own life support to make me even stronger.  
Severely angered, I attacked Mother Brain, finding out that my ammunition had been transformed into something that I call a "Hyper Beam." I managed to kill Mother Brain, and escape Zebes before it self-destructed.   
Now I am heading back home to Earth, where I am going to take a much-needed vacation, no matter what the Galactic Federation tells me. All I am taking is three months. I don't think the Space Pirates could completely build another base without their leader, Ridley within that time.   
  
Samus Aran   
  
  
1  
  
Samus put away her log journal and leaned back heavily against the wall of her spacecraft, her wet sand-colored hair plastered against her face with sweat. Even though space was cold, and she had removed her helmet and visor, she was still exhausted and overheated.   
The battle on Zebes had taken over two months to win, and Samus was ready to go to bed and sleep for a whole week.   
Samus was about to put the ship on Auto Pilot and go to the sleeping barracks when the ship's computer sounded a red alert. The Bounty Hunter quickly rushed to the bridge, seeing a huge Asteroid cluster about ten miles ahead of her ship, and the ship was traveling straight for it.  
"Computer, slow the ship down!" Samus ordered, but it was too late. The ship's speed was at the speed of sound, and the ship was on a crash collision course with a huge Asteroid.  
Samus grabbed the controls and swerved the ship, but the side of the ship smashed against the side of the huge space rock, and alarms went off all over the ship.  
"Warning! Warning! Left compound of ship has been destroyed," the computer said.  
"Think I don't know that?!" Samus shouted, pressing a button to seal the air lock doors on that side of the ship.  
More asteroids started crashing into the ship, and Samus was thrown across the room numerous times.   
"Warning! Warning! Ship's core has received non-repairable damage. Evacuation! Evacuation! You have 5.2 minutes to evacuate to lifeboat before the ship self-destructs," the computer alerted.  
"Crap!" Samus grabbed her helmet, fastened it to her suit, and started running to the lifeboat station when another asteroid crashed into the ship, sending Samus flying across the room again, and crashing into her ammunition recharge supply.  
Samus soon regained her wits, stood up, and ran to the evacuation station, tapped in the password to open the station, and jumped into a lifeboat, typed in the destination coordinates for Earth, sealed the lifeboat, and released it into space.  
The lifeboat was actually large enough to hold five people, but Samus was the only person in there, which was kind of dangerous, considering that there weren't really any kind of restraints to hold you still in the lifeboat, and Samus could get hit by another asteroid and sent crashing into the wall.  
And that was what happened. It was small, but an asteroid smashed into the lifeboat. Samus shouted something, but the crash was so loud that she couldn't even hear herself.  
After that, everything went blank.  
  
2  
  
Scientists got a landing pad ready as they saw the small lifeboat plummeting towards Earth.  
As the small spacecraft landed, Scientists were shocked when it didn't open in over a minute. They managed to disable the lock and pry it open, dragging the limp body out of it.  
One man pulled off Samus' helmet, while the other removed her hand weapon that was attached to her armor, and two more Scientists took off her armor. Her cloth body suit was soaked with perspiration.   
A woman took Samus' wrist and felt for a pulse, "She's still alive. Get her in the recuperation tank."   
They took her into the Med-Lab and opened a tank. Before they put her in, one Scientist stuck a needle into her arm and drew out some blood into a small container, "I'll check this for infections."  
Samus' body armor was removed, and they put her in the tank, attached an oxygen mask to her face, sealed the tank up, and punched in the secret code for the tank to work.  
Almost immediately, the tank filled up with special liquids that went in through her pores and healed her. It would take at least 6 hours for it to take effect, though.  
  
A few hours later, Samus' life signs were up at maximum strength. The water drained, and Samus' eyes opened. She pulled the oxygen mask away from her face, and pounded on the glass, "Let me out!"  
The Scientists didn't hesitate, and opened the tank, putting a robe around the Bounty Hunter as she came out.   
Samus blinked the remaining water out of her eyelids, "Am I dead?"  
"It's exactly the opposite, Ms. Aran," a woman said, writing down something on a clipboard.   
Samus shook her head, dazed, "My head is spinning..."  
"You were in that tank for almost seven hours, that's why."  
Samus rubbed her forehead, "What happened to my ship?"  
The head Scientist spoke up, "We lost contact with it almost ten hours ago. The computer kept repeating that you were evacuated. What happened?"  
The woman groaned, her head hurting, "The last thing I remember is a giant asteroid field... does anyone got any aspirin?"  
"We can't risk giving you any medications now. We have to check your vitals. And did you manage to successfully defeat the Space Pirates?"  
"Yes," Samus growled, "I told you that on the radio transmission after I left Zebes. My computer kept saying 'Non-human life form on board' when I got on board, but when I started up the ship, she shut up. She glitches every now and then."  
"You mean there could have been a Space Pirate or a stowaway Metroid aboard your ship?"  
"I doubt it," Samus said, "I did a quick inspection. The lifeboat, I didn't bother. There was nothing in there when I got in, and nothing could have gotten into the cargo compartment unless they knew my password.  
"But the Metroid specimen that was kidnapped... it..." Samus trailed off.  
"We know. You told us," a woman said.   
"It helped me! It gave me the power to destroy Mother Brain and kill her permanently--"  
"Are you sure it's permanent?"   
"Yes. No Space Pirates could escape, or communicate with some other base, because I shut down all sources of communication on Zebes."  
The Scientists all nodded their heads.  
Samus looked at all of them, "But guys, I'm taking a vacation now. Three months, no missions whatsoever. Got it?"  
A female Scientist laughed, "No problem."  
"We did take a sample of your blood, and we--" the man that was speaking was cut off.  
"You what?" Samus ordered.  
The man's eyes widened, and he shook his head, "Nothing."  
"Yeah, it better be nothing," Samus growled. If it was one thing Samus hated more than fighting Space Pirates and Metroids, it was taking Lab Tests.  
The Bounty Hunter shrugged, knowing that if they had to check her vitals, they had to do Lab Tests, "Well, are we gonna check my vitals or what? I wanna get home. I want to sit down on my couch and watch movies while eating potato chips and that's it. Aside from going to the local bar, that's about it..."  
Two doctors opened the med lab and let Samus in, following her. They had to check her pulse rate, her blood pressure, see if she was dehydrated or not, and injected a weird fluid into her that would destroy any alien diseases within her blood; the side effect was that Samus would find herself feeling like she was about to throw up every three minutes.  
  
3  
  
Samus was finally released to go home about three hours later. She had to order a taxi out of the lab, and had to pay the driver 15 dollars and thirty cents, almost all of what Samus had left in her pocket before she left for Zebes.  
Her home had been left the exact way it was when she had left; TV remote on the arm of the couch, laptop computer sitting on the coffee table, and her kitchen in almost complete disarray.   
Samus took a step into her home, closing the door behind her, and sat down on the couch, letting herself fall limp on the piece of furniture.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
